Various devices and chemicals have been used to remove moisture from natural gas, particularly when it is flowing. One of the most recent mechanical approaches to come to the attention of the inventor herein is that of Kloberdanz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,811. In this patent, an elaborate helical path is contrived for the flowing gas so that a centrifugal effect is applied to the relatively heavy moisture and other liquid to separate it from the gas. Such apparatus is difficult and expensive to fabricate and is generally subject to the observation that the more parts a device has, the more likely it is that something will go wrong with it. Large surface areas and numerous and lengthy intersections of plates and parts are conducive to corrosion. See also Dingfelder U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,209.
The art of gas/liquid separation, particularly that involved with the removal of relatively small amounts of moisture from large amounts of gas moving through gas pipelines, is in need of an inexpensive device which is simple, efficient, and corrosion-resistant.